


A Spirited Discussion

by LittleLinor



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Asphyxiation, Multi, and other kinks, discussions of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: There's more that Men and Women can do that doesn't have to be done Under The Sheets, and Milla's curiosity is as unsatiable as her power is large
Relationships: Alvin/Jude Mathis/Milla Maxwell
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	A Spirited Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't try to make sense of the timeline. It's post canon. Stuff works. Milla is here. They've had enough time to Try Out Stuff

“Okay, Milla, listen. I _know_ it's hot. I _know_ Jude would be into it, because I am and he's worse than me. But choking just isn't _safe_.”  
“What are you guys talking about?” Jude says, coming back with three mugs of tea—probably _herbal_ , considering the time of day, can you even imagine? “I heard my name.”  
“Your _girlfriend_ wants to try some shady stuff again.”  
“Are you sure you're into any position to call anything or anyone shady?” Jude asks, handing him his cup. It smells like _lavender_.  
“Okay, fair, but at least I have some sense of self-preservation.”  
This time, Jude just looks at him. Alvin doesn't shrivel, but only because he has years of experience at being a spy and a con man and generally just an asshole, and say what you want about the career and life choice, but at least it does teach some skills.  
“I was proposing we experiment with asphyxiation,” Milla tells Jude directly, going over his head.  
“Oh. Okay yeah that's…” He blushes a little. “That's hot.”  
“Except _you_ of all people should know choking isn't fun and games, Jude. Are you gonna tell me you've never had people come in after 'accidents'?”  
“… a couple of times. Although usually it's more about things getting pushed too far in. On either side.”  
“Too far in?” Milla asks.  
“ _How_ are you so shy for some really mild stuff and then talk about this with no issue,” Alvin asks before Milla can get any more ideas.  
Jude smiles.  
“They make students deal with those cases. It's like a kind of hazing. The student association keeps a list of things we pulled out.”  
Out of pure desperation, Alvin takes a sip of his tea.  
“Okay. My point is. Strangling is bad. It feels good. I've been there because _as you know_ I'm stupid and used to be young. But it's dangerous. Even with Jude there I wouldn't want to risk it—and if he's the one being strangled, then what do we do if he gets hurt?”  
“Oh, that's easy. I wasn't talking about strangling at all. Your throat cartilage is safe, Alvin.”  
Alvin stares.  
“I can simply use the power of the four,” Milla says brightly. “Sylph can remove the air from one's lungs or just force it to stop moving in and out. And Undine can trap someone in water to cut them off from air. There's no need to apply pressure to the throat. Jude can testify.”  
He looks at Jude, who is definitely looking more shifty than Alvin himself has ever been.  
“… it's not how I expected to have _that_ awakening,” he mutters, blushing even harder as he does.  
“I put his head in a water bubble when we met,” Milla informs him brightly.  
And somehow it makes way too much sense. Of _course_ Jude would fall in love at first sight with a woman taller than him whose first interaction with him is to magically choke him.  
“… isn't it weird though?” he asks, more out of actual awestruck curiosity than to complain, because it's not like he can't relate to falling in love with a woman who can step on him. “Asking the spirits for help… for _that_?”  
“Oh, no! When I was younger, I used to—”  
“Nevermind.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Milla voice] Actually masturbation is a healthy habit that contributes to sexual, physical and mental health, and—


End file.
